


Captain Noob

by Kalisca



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth prompt for my 30 Kisses Challenge: Boots. Captain America is a noob at many things, and Darcy can't take it anymore. StevexDarcy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Noob

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth fic for my 30 kisses challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.
> 
> The fifth word was Boots (The complete list is available on my profile page).
> 
> Comments are the joy of my life, either on here or on my [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) . :)

When Jane and her were introduced to the Avengers, Darcy found them all... antisocial in their own way. She didn't think any of it though, protecting Earth from any menace surely didn't help their social skills after all. She began working alongside Tony and Bruce while still assisting Jane, and they both were as passionate about their job as Jane - sleepless nights and caffeine addiction included. They were friendly though, once you knew them, and after a time, she was even comfortable talking with Natasha. Her deadpan jokes never failed to make her laugh.

The one she was most intrigued about was Captain America. No playing card ever told her how tall and big he was, and how  _handsome_. Steve was quiet though when she was around, kept to himself most of the time. He wasn't part of the 21st century, and didn't seem to want to take part of it either. It was depressing Darcy, to see him struggle with everyday's life, both with today's technology and his memories.

Thus the reason she asked Fury to be assigned as his instructor. She knew Rogers wouldn't want any help from her, but he'd never say no to an official order. As she predicted, he didn't show any enthusiasm when she told him she'd teach him modern technology, and even though Darcy didn't want to give up before even starting, it was already doomed.

The first few days, Darcy felt like talking to a wall. She indulged him with a political summary of the second half of the 20st century, but Steve wasn't interested. Historical movies weren't interesting him either, Darcy caught him staring at his hands while watching  _JFK_. She finally snapped while they were watching  _The Godfather_.

"The wall must be really interesting if you're looking at it instead of watching the movie." Her voice broke him from his reverie. Instead of apologizing, like any person with common sense would do, he simply shrugged.

"I have no interest in rival Italian street gangs killing each other."

"You know what?" Darcy stood up. If he hadn't been Captain America, she might had smack him, but she knew it'd hurt her more than him. "Nothing interests you, you prefer to drown in your own misery, because you refuse to move on. I'll stop trying to help you now, because obviously you don't want any help."

She felt bad when she saw him flinch, but she didn't apologize. She meant every word she said. She didn't feel like wasting another minute trying to help someone who didn't want to help himself in the first place. When Steve didn't say anything back, she left him and returned to her room.

She avoided him after that. To her annoyance, a few weeks after the incident, he seemed to appear in her workplace almost every day. She had never seen him in the labs before, but one morning he came to seek Tony, and then for weeks she saw him come and go.

"He asked me to help him inprove his costume," said the biollionaire when she asked him.

"What? He asked you for  _help_?"

Tony shrugged, munching on his muffin. "I know, I was as shocked as you. He even drew some sketches."

Darcy couldn't believe this. He finally was showing interest in something, his shell was cracking. Of course, it was only his uniform, but it was a start. She wanted to believe it was because of her little "speech" to him, but she didn't want to be involved in any way with him anymore. She knew it was foolish of her, but his broody behaviour had grew on her, and she still felt the same despite everything.

Everybody noticed Steve was becoming more active, less depressed, and that something was up between Darcy and him. Jane tried to talk to her about it, but the assistant quickly said nothing was wrong, only confirming everyone's suspicions.

Darcy was playing  _The Last Of Us_  late at night, unable to sleep, when Steve stumbled in the living room. In fact, Darcy was so focused at not being detected in her game that she didn't notice him until he placed a large hand on her shoulder. She jumped, a small cry escaping her.

"Oh my god. You should never scare like that someone who's playing a zombie game, geez!"

"Sorry, I tried calling your name, but..." He seemed to mean it, so Darcy let it go.

"Did you want something?"

"Um, yeah..." He scratched the back of his head. "In fact, could you help me with the computer?"

Darcy was in the middle of a fight in her video game, and even though she was supposed to be mad at him, she couldn't say no to those blue eyes.

"Sure."

The computer was in the opposite corner of the room, and Steve led Darcy to it. He sat on the chair as she pressed the power button.

"This button  **boots**  up the PC."

"PC?"

"Personnal Computer. Now, there's the desktop. What do you want to do?"

"I want to use the search engine. Um, what do you call it? Goggle?"

"Google." Darcy smiled. She showed him how it worked, and she had to admit he was a lot more fun than before.

"Thank you, Darcy." She was leaning on the desk, her head just beside his shoulder, and when he turned his head to look at her, she noticed how close they were. "I mean, not only for the computer, but also for before. You made me realize what I was missing while only focusing on the past. It was foolish of me. Thank you."

She didn't know what to say, so she simply nodded. She was about to step back and return to her console, when he placed his hand on hers, still on the mouse. His blue eyes were serious, and his gaze slid down her face to stay on her lips. He pressed his mouth against hers', kissing her. She only had time to register how much his lips were warm and smooth, and he was away again.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, that's not was I meant to do. Well, yes, I wanted to kiss you, but I didn't want to rush you. I've never been really good with ladies, I never know how I'm supposed to act with them..." He was rambling. Darcy smiled, finding his shyness absolutely adorable. She gently placed her hand against the side of his face to stop him.

"Don't worry about it, I really liked it. I'll teach you... _noob."_  And she kissed him again before he could ask what a "noob" was.

 

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with that fic, some events are a bit too rushed for me, but I hope you still liked it!


End file.
